Ampharos
The Ampharos is a [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']] great for defending heavy Dreadnought ships during a siege. Description The Ampharos is a Battleship that consists of a large spine with small wings. The Ampharos is great for defending heavy Dreadnought ships during a siege along with defending a base against small Fighters trying to distract the base's Turrets by using its turrets to shred the small ships. Interior The interior of the Ampharos is very simple. You enter the ship through a teleporter located at the top and get sent into a small room containing a pilot seat. Advantages * Absolutely shreds small ships. (except Nightmare & Zhen) * High mobility. * Decent Spinals. * Powerful Turrets. * Extremely good at fleet support. * 4th fastest Battleship in the game, right behind the Witch. * Decent Interior if you care about that. * A great ship for wrecking the Hawklight. Disadvantages * Lower than average health. * Weak against other Battleships and Dreadnoughts. * Can't siege due to the lack of Railguns and Heavy Weaponry. * Spinals are hard to aim due to being so far apart. Strategy * It's close range rapid-fire armament makes it ideal for fighting small, fast ships, such as the Razor Wing. * Having multiple Ampharos' alongside Dreadnoughts (above, sides, and bottom) can be the difference in victory or defeat, as the Dreadnoughts can focus completely on the base or other threats while you deal with the smaller ships. * It is a good ship for pirating or escort, however, it is not as mobile as other combat ships such as Sixfold or Grievion. * Don't try to attack a Starbase, as you are a giant target and will quickly get shredded by the Large Lasers. * Try to get under the ship you are attacking, as your Turrets all fire upwards. That way, you can get the most damage out as possible. * When attacking a Nyx, the Ampharos is incredible as it can destroy Nixesions with ease. * This ship CAN be used in a siege to protect larger ships from Fighters and Frigates but NEVER attack the starbase/planet directly. * You could wreck a Hawklight if you're experienced, fire from the bottom of the Hawklight. Version History * The model of the ship was remade in update .53 for unknown reasons. * Changed in .63h to have nearly 1000 more health in each stat, replace the Light Cannons with dual Medium Cannons, and increased the price. * Max Shield increased to 3350 from 3150 in .65b * Medium Lasers replaced with Point Defence Lasers in version .66b *Remodeled in version .66b, as well as recieving buffs, with its hull going from 2750 to 3250, its two Point Defence Lasers becoming two Heavy Point Defence Lasers, and it 2 Dual Medium Cannons becoming 2 Medium Flak Cannons. Trivia * On the lower bridge, there is a table with a 3D image of the old Mega Base. * This ship has the exact same name as Ampharos from the Pokemon series. * One of the five ships chosen to be remodeled as a Halloween ship, this one being the Bone Ampharos or "Flying Skelly" * Featured many times on Sean Morabito's old Youtube videos. * When remodeled in .66b, it received an ungodly explosion damage of 7k to shields. This was used to destroy many dreadnoughts before it was patched. These fallen dreadnoughts are still on display in the refund-request channel of the Galaxy Discord Server. Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship